


At a Club

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane sees someone she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do The L-word or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written years ago for the Lword100 challenge prompt faith.

Shane had seen her walk in, with a beautiful redhead and her girlfriend. She’d immediately lost herself among the crowd on the dance floor.

She was stunning as she danced with abandon, lithe, powerful, dark and mysterious. Shane couldn’t take her eyes off the woman as she pulled others into her circle, never focused on one person, her dark eyes watching and seeing all.

Shane moved closer, stalked around behind. The woman spun around to face her and Shane smirked at the challenge in her eyes. With a returned smirk she was pulled into an embrace.

“Shane,” she introduced.

“Faith.”


End file.
